La vie, après
by Aesalys
Summary: HGxSS. Après la guerre, les vies changent, les gens restent, ou fuient. Hermione Granger, employée dans un casino sorcier de Las Vegas, redécouvre Severus Snape...


La vie, après

.

Chapitre 1

.

Après coup, elle n'avait pas regretté.

Ce n'était pas dans son caractère.

Et elle savait, depuis le début, depuis qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, que c'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait, à ce moment-là.

Après la guerre, l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger avait rapidement fui l'Angleterre, et la présence omniprésente et oppressante de la presse. Elle avait suivi un cursus court à l'Université de Salem et était ensuite entrée dans son premier poste, pas des moindres, à la protection du Ministre de la Magie américain. Après deux ans, elle avait été envoyée pour un échange dans la section sorcière du Mossad, qui s'était atrocement déroulé, et était donc revenue très rapidement. Un nouvel échange, cette fois avec l'Afrique du Sud, avait précédé six mois auprès du principal fournisseur mondial d'ingrédients extraits de dragons.

Et enfin…

Vegas, baby !

.

oOo

.

Après la guerre…

Le Ministère l'avait élevé au rang de héros. Ce qui avait bien fait rire Lucius, tandis que la plupart admettaient que Severus Snape méritait ce statut, et la 'prime de guerre' qui leur avait été octroyée, à tous.

Il avait repris quelques temps son poste de professeur… Faute de mieux.

Puis Minerva l'avait mis à la porte, arguant qu'il méritait d'être heureux.

Heureux, lui ? Non.

A une époque, il aurait pensé 'Heureux, lui ? Sans elle ? Non.' Mais le souvenir de sa biche s'estompait enfin, au point qu'il ne soit même plus capable de former un patronus corporel.

Il avait posé les brevets pour une quarantaine des potions qu'il avait créées et gardées de côté.

La richesse avait suivi. Le succès. Et –même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, puisqu'il ne leur payait jamais plus qu'un ou deux restaurants- les femmes.

Pour la première, il avait cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie de Lucius.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'était mise à genoux devant lui, puis qu'elle avait repris la même position, nue, sur le canapé, quelques minutes plus tard, lui tournant le dos, il n'avait plus franchement été en état de penser.

« Je ne suis qu'un homme » s'était-il reproché intérieurement.

Cette fois-là, et toutes les autres, avec toutes les autres.

Il n'avait accepté ce rendez-vous de travail que parce qu'il lui permettait de faire d'une pierre deux coups, et de profiter du transplanage longue-distance vers les Etats-Unis pour aller voir Lucius.

Au sortir de la guerre, deux évènements avaient défrayé la chronique : le divorce retentissant de Lord et Lady Malfoy, mettant ainsi sur le marché deux célibataires particulièrement convoitables, et le remariage de Narcissa Black avec un certain Kingsley Shacklebolt, numéro 1 du Bureau des Aurors, et donc, seconde puissance politique du gouvernement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.

Ce n'était pas tant ce remariage que la naissance qui avait (très vite) suivi qui avait choqué. Les jumeaux métissés ne pouvaient avoir été conçus que pendant le mariage Malfoy-Black.

Depuis son divorce, Lucius papillonnait plus ou moins avec des femmes dont l'âge les plaçait d'une gamme allant de 'a obtenu sa majorité depuis quelques mois' à 'n'a plus son âge depuis quinze ou vingt ans'.

L'actuelle était une blonde américaine au nom en '-a', en début de trentaine (c'était ce qu'elle prétendait, tout du moins), qu'il avait rencontrée de manière plutôt scabreuse, puisqu'elle était strip-teaseuse dans un bar au nom douteux ('hot pussies bar') et que c'était là qu'il l'avait rencontrée, apercevant, dans la version censurée du récit, son arrière-train avant toute autre chose.

A 16h30, heure de Vegas, transplanage longue distance. A 19h, prise des clés de sa suite, dans le 'Wand's craps', tout premier casino sorcier à avoir été ouvert.

Le complexe pouvait accueillir 6000 joueurs et congressistes, et comportait 300 chambres et suites.

A 20h30, il devait retrouver Lucius et sa… Compagne pour dîner.

Il avait de l'avance.

Le groom l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte principale de sa suite.

« …re qu'il est ? Il nous reste dix-sept minutes. Dans ce laps de temps, vous devez régler ce merdier, et me laisser un minimum de 90 secondes pour les barrières.

-Mais…

-Silence. Vous devez comprendre que dans ce genre de cas, je suis autorisée –non, censée- vous renvoyer dans l'heure. Prenez ça comme avertissement. Et s'il refuse la suite, son prix sera retiré de votre salaire… Ce qui est loin d'être ce qu'on me préconise. Il vous reste seize minutes. »

Il entra dans le vestibule, le son des talons de ses chaussures noires et cirées étouffé par l'épaisse moquette, et surgit dans un grand salon, après avoir passé une arcade. En face, trois arcades menaient à une porte coulissante de verre dévoilant un jardin luxuriant. La moquette avait cédé place à un carrelage beige tirant sur le pêche et parsemé de paillettes dorées. De larges et bas fauteuils taupe encadraient un épais tapis gris anthracite.

D'autres arcades entouraient la pièce, devant mener aux chambres, à la kitchenette, et à la salle de bain.

Elle était de dos.

L'autre lui sembla petite et assez pitoyable dans un uniforme incomplet.

Elle… Etait belle. Sa voix lui sembla familière. De longs cheveux châtain et nattés, un corps en 8, un tailleur bleu roi et des escarpins assez bas.

L'autre poussa un couinement en le voyant et recula d'un bond, et elle, elle fit volte-face.

Pendant encore une fraction de seconde, il ne la reconnut pas –après tout, il ne l'avait pas croisée depuis au moins six ans, et pas parlé depuis… Il ne savait plus.

« Oh, Merlin » émit-elle. Et après ce qui lui sembla être une légère hésitation, « Mr Snape.

-Hermione Granger. »

Elle acquiesça avec légèreté, et s'excusa du désagrément.

Elle était professionnelle, efficace et précise, et elle parvint à lui faire oublier la présence de l'autre assez longtemps pour que celle-ci remballe son attirail, après être passée quelques minutes dans ce qu'il saurait bientôt être la seconde chambre.

Il ne pensa pas à tenter de la séduire, parce qu'elle était une 'relation de travail', et que… Lui n'avait jamais séduit qui que ce soit.

Elle le fit visiter plus avant, puis disparut, et il resta seul quelques instants à observer la porte, lorsqu'elle se referma sur elle.

« Voilà donc où Miss Granger se cachait » expira-t-il finalement, et elle quitta totalement son esprit.

Il se rendit à l'adresse que Lucius lui avait donnée. La maison était modeste, mais propre et apparemment bien entretenue. Il frappa trois coups secs à la porte.

La dernière conquête de Lucius Malfoy ouvrit. Elle était jolie, et aurait peut-être été belle sans ses yeux bouffis.

« Ah, vous êtes déjà là… Je pensais que vous ne sauriez pas avant demain, ou après-demain. »

.

oOo

.

Le casino avait deux avantages : il lui occupait les mains, et presque l'esprit.

Les jetons, nombreux mais de moins en moins, semblaient glisser de ses mains comme de l'eau. Son esprit vagabondait, sans réussir à se fixer tout à fait.

« Je l'aimais pas, mais il… »

_Son arrogance_

« va me manquer… »

_Sa connerie, aussi_

« Il était gentil, et il baisait bien »

_Ses saloperies d'idées désastreuses_

« Alors, ouais, je chiale. »

_Sans lesquelles je n'aurais pas été mangemort._

Il tenta d'évaluer vaguement la somme encore présente devant lui, et se renfrogna un peu plus en constatant la disparition de plus de la moitié de ses possessions.

Sur une des machines à sous, à sa droite, quelqu'un gagna le jackpot, attirant son attention.

Il croisa son regard.

Elle était contre le mur du fond, après les machines à sous.

Elle n'était plus du tout professionnelle.

Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et frisottaient en tous sens, son uniforme était remplacé par un jean et un t-shirt basique.

Le croupier des dés attira son attention, et lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau la tête, elle avait disparu. Il perdit à nouveau, et, un instant plus tard, lorsqu'il aperçut un jean passer près de lui, alors qu'il entendait le croupier annoncer son gain, sa main fila par réflexe et se referma sur son poignet. Elle fit volte-face, et sembla un instant prête à frapper, mais son expression s'adoucit en le découvrant, lui.

Il joua, et gagna à nouveau. Elle tenta de s'éloigner, et il la retint.

« Vous êtes mon porte-bonheur. »

Elle esquissa un sourire un peu figé, mais resta.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle essaya à nouveau de partir, mais il l'attira plus près, et trouva une parade.

« Je vous donnerai la moitié de mes gains » expira-t-il contre son oreille. Elle émit le même sourire, et se posta près de lui pendant peut-être une demi-heure, lui permettant de compenser en grande partie ses pertes précédentes.

Puis elle se baissa pour murmurer à son oreille.

« Je dois vraiment y aller, maintenant. » Elle piocha quelques jetons, salua le croupier, et alors qu'elle l'abandonnait là, il se fit la réflexion que ça ne devait pas représenter un quart de ses gains.

Il tenta quelques jetés supplémentaires, et en constatant qu'il perdait à nouveau, préféra arrêter là.

Il s'écroula sur son lit king size, et croyant s'endormir rapidement, se retrouva finalement, deux heures plus tard, à aller et venir entre le salon et la kitchenette.

Agacé, il se rhabilla et reprit ses jetons, décidé à tout claquer dans le courant de la nuit.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, et elle était là.

Elle avait pleuré.

Sans réellement comprendre comment, il la découvrit serrée entre ses bras, contre lui, le nez plongé dans sa chevelure luxuriante, et son joli visage contre son torse.

.

.

oOoOoOo

.

.

Aë : Deux chapitres prévus pour la première partie, et 8-10 pour la seconde. La première pourra être lue seule ^_^ 1er chapitre entièrement écrit à Djerba *_* soleil… Désert… (comme Vegas, c'est un désert XD)

Ma belle sœur est en train de se faire préparer (épilation et henné pour l'instant) pour la 2e journée de son mariage.

.

Le reste de la fic (à savoir pour l'instant la fin de la première partie) est sur mon blog : aesalys . publications . over – blog . com

.

Note de _Sockscranberries_ : Sympa cette nouvelle fic, j'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner le reste :D

.

Note de **Sevy4eveR** : VIVA LAS VEGAAAAS ! Yeah !

Bon, bon, tout ça m'a l'air sympathique… Ils ont l'air de déjà bien s'entendre, héhé , j'aime déjà ^^

.

.

Et enfin…

Vegas, baby !_ (Ah bon ?)_

.

Le Ministère l'avait élevé au rang de héros. Ce qui avait bien fait rire Lucius, tandis que la plupart admettaient que Severus Snape méritait ce statut, et la 'prime de guerre' qui leur avait été octroyée, à tous._ (Sympa comme compensation)_

.

Puis Minerva l'avait mis à la porte, arguant qu'il méritait d'être heureux._ (Quelle curieuse façon de procéder ^^)_

.

La richesse avait suivi. Le succès. Et –même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, puisqu'il ne leur payait jamais plus qu'un ou deux restaurants- les femmes._ (Bah, il va pas se plaindre non plus ^^)_

.

Mais lorsqu'elle s'était mise à genoux devant lui, puis qu'elle avait repris la même position, nue, sur le canapé, quelques minutes plus tard, lui tournant le dos, il n'avait plus franchement été en état de penser._ (Tu m'étonnes !)_

.

Au sortir de la guerre, deux évènements avaient défrayé la chronique : le divorce retentissant de Lord et Lady Malfoy, mettant ainsi sur le marché deux célibataires particulièrement convoitables, et le remariage de Narcissa Black avec un certain Kingsley Shacklebolt, numéro 1 du Bureau des Aurors, et donc, seconde puissance politique du gouvernement sorcier de Grande-Bretagne.** (Rien que ça ? XD)**

Ce n'était pas tant ce remariage que la naissance qui avait (très vite) suivi qui avait choqué. Les jumeaux métissés ne pouvaient avoir été conçus que pendant le mariage Malfoy-Black._ (Outch !)_

.

Il ne pensa pas à tenter de la séduire, parce qu'elle était une 'relation de travail', et que… Lui n'avait jamais séduit qui que ce soit.** (Et pourtant, c'est pas comme s'il en avait pas les moyens … physiquement j'veux dire ^^)**


End file.
